fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kon-Qu
Kon-Qu '''was a powerful warrior raised by the acolytes of a Gorillonginusian cult, a hybrid of six different races, Kon-Qu is a true oddity and his mixed heritage has granted him special advantages which worked well with his ambition and proficient nature. A skilled fighter, he trained in the arts of combat and war at a young age and is eventually recruited as a mercenary by Farnigadon, later recruited as some sort contract-general for his armies due to his exceptional skill, he is the main assailant or rival of the hero Warsz and is infamous for having destroyed the divine sword '''Deathbreaker with his own sword, Thronetaker. History In the south of Dynezria, deep within the urban cities of Gorillonginus lied a cult, a cult dedicating itself to a god which promised light, salvation and purification from the corruption of the dark world. It is said that an angel descended and had intimacies with a high-priestess, and their child had intimacies with a powerful djinn, soon the new high-priestess, the grandchild of the one which procreated with the angel, was blessed with being pleasured by a god, taking in his divine seed. All of this was some sort of plan however, but not of their god, but rather by another, the demon Dukram. Dukram wanted to create a powerful warrior for him to have, he would try and trick angels, djinns and deities alike to breed with these blind followers, until one day he finally got his result, this child was not Kon-Qu, but a possible cousin of his, Pestilinia. Kon-Qu was born into a family which had left the cult, raised by a hardworking mom and a father with ties to the mafia, Kon-Qu's life was uneasy, he was bullied for how he looked, and when he began fighting back the cards and stakes were always stacked against him, regardless, he did not falter and stood his ground. When the local mafia killed his father, and his mother committed suicide, Kon-Qu was found and taken in by the acolytes which lead to his conception in the first place, and raised him, there he met many other hybrids, he was not the strongest, nor the fastest, perhaps not even the bravest or the most persevering, but he managed. Kon-Qu grew up, maximizing his training and acquired skills to the fullest, that along with his heritage allowed him to one by one surpass his peers, until one day he became a force to be reckoned with. As hew grew he meets a girl named Roberta, and they become friends, every day she goes to the temple's front gates, waiting for Kon-Qu to show up so that they could hang out, but that all changed when one day she did not return, this setback made Kon-Qu feel seemingly alone, he had many friends but Roberta made him feel special, this drove him to enhance his abilities, as he tried to occupy his mind with more training. One day Roberta would indeed return, and she reveals that she was actually a princess from Stardance, she gave her reasons but one of the most baffling things she said was that she wanted Kon-Qu to say sorry. Kon-Qu could have had easily done that, but instead he didn't, he didn't understand why, the others he may not be able to comprehend but this one was simply barking mad, he replies telling her why he should apologize for trying to wait for her while she abandoned him without notice, this sets off a chain of events which would drive a wedge between Kon-Qu and Roberta's relationship. Kon-Qu would eventually leave when the cult's church is raided and burnt to the ground by Gorillonginusian police, who were now under the control of an atheistic government, instead of saving the cultists that raised him he ran off with many others, and his skills would come to use when he meets a party of adventurers. He would be recruited by the party and together they went on fascinating adventures, slaying beasts of destruction and saving innocents alike. On one particular journey they entered the Capital of Devakinelra, and there lied a mystical sword named the Thronetaker, a sword sealed in a material known as a Liferock. It is said that a being it deems worthy of it may wield the blade of divine origin, Kon-Qu was curious and tried to lift the sword, but to no avail. Kon-Qu and his teammates would continue on with their journey in the capital, but Kon-Qu couldn't get the sword off of his mind. Soon a horde of demons attack the city from all sides, especially from underground, Kon-Qu would battle, protecting the priests of the temple the sword was in, eventually when Kon-Qu was pinned down by one of Osra's champion, Ramyuuz. Kon-Qu would find the strength within himself however to break free, finally proving his power to the blade, Ramyuuz would enter his final form and try to destroy Kon-Qu, and perhaps the sword as well if possible, but Kon-Qu would finally lift the sword up from the Liferock, and kill Ramyuuz with a fatal stab to the eye. Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Warriors